I am Afraid
by Luna Fortuna Anafeloz
Summary: Pagi yang sempurna untuk melewati hari. Tapi bagaimana jika sebuah bis menjadi saksi bisu antar dua pasang makhluk yang berbeda. Angin yang berembus menerbangkan cinta mereka, tanpa seorangpun yang menyadari keberadaan cinta mereka.  : Read N Review : .


Malampun telah tiba. Matahari menuju tempat singgasananya untuk beristirahat. Dan bulanpun mengambil alih untuk menerangi gelapnya malam. Kelelawar telah siap untuk mengepakkan sayapnya di antara rimbunnya hutan. Disanalah, sebuah rumah kecil berdiri. Berselimuti gelapnya hutan, diiringin suara-suara makluk yang sulit untuk dilihat.

"Hahaha… bonekaku hampir selesai." Tawa yang mengerikan mengalun dari bibir orang yang dapat kita panggil Uchiha Sasuke. Dia merupakan pembuat boneka yang terkenal. Suatu hari, bonekanya diacuhkan bagai sampah yang terlupakan. Dikarenakan segala sesuatu dibonekanya tidaklah sempurna. Sehingga membuat sang Uchiha ini memiliki ambisi untuk mebuat boneka tersempurna yang pernah ada.

Di malam yang indah, di luar Club…

"Hai cantik…mau minum lagi bersamaku atau mau yang lain?" ajak Sasuke dengan sedikit membubuhi mukanya dengan ekspresi mesum.

"Aaaah... sepertinya aku mau yang lain saja." jawab wanita itu yang terlihat mabuk.

"Silahkan." Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang wanita.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke memegang tangan sang wanita untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Tangan mu indah. Boleh kah aku memilikinya untuk malam ini Sakura?" setuhan lembut Sasuke mebuat Sakura semakin mabuk dibuatnya.

"Silahkan… sesuka hatimu Sasuke"

"Baiklah."

Sasuke segera mengendarai mobilnya melewati keramaian kota. Semakin lama lampu-lampu jalanana semakin sedikit dan suasana pun sepertinya berubah seketika karena mulai memasuki jalanan hutan.

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumahku karena kita akan menikmati malam berdua disini."

"Hmm… baiklah Sasukeku sayang." tangan Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke.

'Apa-apaan wanita ini,bikinku mual saja.' dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

Semakin lama, Sasuke menelusuri jalan yang di sekelilingnya hanya ada pohon-pohon besar yang rimbun. Dan akhirnya Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil yang tersembunyi di balik gelapnya malam.

"Sudah sampai Sasuke?"

"Sudah." kata Sasuke sembari menggendong Sakura ala Bridal Style menuju kedalam rumah kecil itu.

BRAAAKK… Bunyi pintu yang diasilkan dari tendangan Sasuke. Segeralah Sasuke menuju sebuah tempat tidur dan menidurkan Sakura disitu.

Tiba-tiba…

"Aakhh… apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Kenapa kau mengikatku?"

"Diamlah! Katamu kau ingin yang lain!" bentak Sasuke.

"Hei! Cepat lepaskan aku!" perintah Sakura sambil menggerakkan tangannya agar talinya terlepas.

"Hahahaha… buruanku mau kulepas? Tidak mungkin." kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Sakura agar menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau mau lakukan? Kumohon jauhkan benda itu?TIIIDAAAAKKK!"

Kesunyian malam itupun tergantiakan oleh teriakan seorang wanita. Semua burung yang tertidur terbangun dan tebang meninggalkan tempat dimana darah selalu menjadi air yang menyejukkan mata sang Uchiha.

"Akhirnya, bagian untuk bonekakupun hampir selesai. Jari yang lentik, kuku tangan yang indah dan rapi, serta kulit yang halus cocok untuk bonekaku." Pinta Sasuke yang telah membunuh Sakura. Segeralah Sasuke memotong tangan mayat cantik tersebut dan menggambungkannya dengan bagian tubuh yang lain sehingga membentuk boneka. Ya, boneka yang tebuat dari gabungan beberapa mayat cantik yang dibunuhnya.

"Ahh… begitu indah untuk dipandang. Hm… sekarang tinggal 1 hal lagi agar boneka ini terlihat sempurna…mata."

.

.

.

I Am Afraid

Naruto © Masashi Kimoto

Romance / Crime / Hurt / Typo / GaJe / Sedeng / GaNyam

*CaKel : Ohh… yaa… author kurang berpengalaman, jadi kalau ceritanya ngak nyambung mohon di maapkan ya ? Like this yo?*ehh, salah..* Ripiu this yo ? hehehehehehe.*

.

.

.

Setelah rembulan telah lelah lelah menerangi malam. Sekarang saatnya matahari mengambil alih kembali sebagai penerang bumi. Bunyi ayam dan jam alarm berpadu menjadi alunan music di pagi hari sebagai penyemangat setelah kembali dari alam mimpi.

"Hoaaamm… enggggg, jam berapa ini? KYAAAAA… aku terlambat!" teriakku setelah melihat jam alarmku.

Pagi hari yang cerah, diawali seorang gadis dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto dengan penuh berantankan dan serampangan. Hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya bekerja di pabrik UC *Uchiha Corp.

"Huftt… kenapa bisa jadi begini?" decah Naruto. Rambut panjangnya yang belum disisir dengan rapi dan pakaiannya yang masih berantakan tidak ia pikirkan lagi, kerena ia dapat ketinggalan bis dengan jalur kearah UC. Segera Naruto berlari menuju halte bis dan tiba-tiba,

BRUUKK

"Ugggh…" Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk

"Maaf apa kau tidak apa-apa Nona?" tanya seseorang kepada Naruto.

"Ahhh… tidak apa-apa aku baik baik saja." balas Naruto seraya membersihkan roknya

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu. Maaf karena… *deg* matamu indah Nona." Orang tersebut tertegun melihat mata Sapphire milik Naruto.

"Ha…?" Naruto bingung mendengar pernyataan Orang itu. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kamu bicarakan, permisi."

Naruto segera berlari kembali menuju halte bis jalur UC. Orang itu melihat Naruto yang lama-lama menghilang dari pengelihatannya hanya bisa mendengus kecil.

"Ck… Syukurlah aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Hahaha*evillaugh*, akhirnya bagian terakhirpunku dapatkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam bis, Naruto duduk kelelahan karena mengejar bis yang akan ia naiki tadi. Nafasnya masih tidak teratur dan mukanya memerah kerena panas yang ia rasakan.

"Hosh… hosh… hampir saja aku ketinggalan." Naruto mengelap keringatnya dengan tangannya. Segera ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di bangku urutan ke tiga dekat jendela. Jendela tembus pandang di samping kanannya itu, segera ia buka untuk menyegarkannya dari bulir-bulir keringatnya. Nuansa baru ia rasakan, matanya yang semula terbuka kini telah terpejam untuk beberapa saat. Hembusan angin yang datang melalui jendela mengubah kepenatan yang ia rasakan sedari tadi.

"Maaf, Nona, apakah saya boleh duduk disebelah anda?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Naruto.

"Ah… sila…" Naruto terkejut melihat orang yang ia tabrak tadi berada disebelahnya sekarang.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan saya Nona?"

"Kamukan yang nabrak aku tadi." Narutopun menunjuk orang yang ada disebelahnya itu.

"Oh, tadi, maaf aku menabrakmu Nona. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya, yang membuat Naruto sedikit blushing.

Naruto tidak menjawab penyataan dari Sasuke tersebut, tapi Naruto berfikir sejenak…

"Uchiha… ah, kamu anaknya ketua Uchiha Corp, ya?"

"Hn."

"Akhh, maaf kelancangan saya tuan muda. Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, mulai hari ini saya akan bekerja di Uchiha Corp." Naruto menundukan kepalanya karena perbuatan tidak sopannya tadi.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. 'Jadi dia berkerja di pabrik ayah, hehehe, ini bisa jadi kesempatan yang bagus.' batin Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu.

"Naruto-chan, aku ini sulit sekali memaafkan orang, loh." Naruto merasa sedikit takut. Sasuke yang tahu bahwa Naruto sedikit merasa ketakutan segera mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto, semakin lama semakin dekat hingga Naruto terpojokkan. Naruto semakin takut akan perbuatan sang Uchiha. Sasuke mendekatkan mukanya dengan Naruto yang mulai memerah. Naruto menundukan mukanya agar tidak melihat muka Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke segera menyentuh dagu sang gadis dan mengangkatnya hingga jarak diantara mereka hanya 5cm.

"Apa yang mau lakukan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah lemas akan perbuatan sang Uchiha.

"Jika kau mauku maafkan, jadilah mainanku, Naruto-chan" lalu Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto hingga tiada jarak lagi. Ya, bibir bertemu bibir itulah yang terjadi. Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Naruto dan melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Naruto.

"A…" Naruto sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun apalagi memikirkan sesuatu, ia terkejut karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Muka Naruto memerah sempurna. Sasuke hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum manisnya lagi untuk Naruto.

Pagi yang sempurna untuk melewati hari. Tapi bagaimana jika sebuah bis menjadi saksi bisu antar dua pasang makhluk yang berbeda. Angin yang berembus menerbangkan cinta mereka, tanpa seorangpun yang menyadari keberadaan cinta mereka, walaupun mereka berada di tengah orang-orang itu.


End file.
